D O L L A R S
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: baccano . Dari mana asal keberanian Mikado untuk melangkah keluar dari 'daerah amannya? Jelas bukan ancaman Izaya yang berniat mengacaukan Dollars. MasaomixMikado! Yaoi!


**= AKHIRNYAAA~ igot an idea~ after, watching a MAD at youtube~ **

**Gue bener-bener suka ekspressi kesepian Mikado~ aaaah... Gue emang sadist~ lol. And, voila~ here the story~ just blubbing out from nothing~ hope u like it, and kind enuff to leave a lovely review.**

**.**

**D O L L A R S**

**.**

**DRRR!**** fanfiction- Yaoi- Angst- Drama- Romance- lemon- AU Story.**

**Shirosianjingputih production.**

**Kida Masaomi x Ryuugamine Mikado**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_Kenapa aku mau naik kereta? Bukankah di dalam kamar itu bisa lebih aman dan nyaman?_

_Aku tidak akan kesepian... Jika ada koneksi internet dan Dollars._

_Jadi kenapa aku memilih keluar?_

_Menuju tujuan yang samar dan gelap?_

"Kida-kun!"

_Kida Masaomi. Teman semasa SD. Atau bisa kalian sebut, cinta monyet-ku. _

_Aneh 'kan? Apa matanya begitu buta sampai tidak melihat semu di pipiku?_

"Tiga! Kida Masaomi!"

_Dan ia masih seperti dulu. Atau yah, itulah yang aku lihat sekarang._

_Aku pun masih suka padanya._

.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin kan, Orihara-san?"

"Ah-ah... Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Izaya."

Matanya melekat pada sosok yang hilir mudik berjalan di hadapannya, bagaikan kelelawar yang mengintai mangsa di malam tanpa rembulan. Kegelapan, misterius dan mengeluarkan aura mistis, Mikado meremas lututnya erat-erat saat dingin merasuki bagian tengkuknya.

"Neeee, Tanaka Tarou-kun... Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?" Izaya dengan santai kembali ke atas kursi tahktanya, mengangkat kaki ke atas meja dan memainkan sebuat pion catur. Membiarkan Mikado semakin tenggelam di atas sofa hitam tak jauh darinya, "Tanaka Ta-tarou? A-aku tidak mengenal orang yang ber.." tiba-tiba saja Izaya membanting pion itu ke atas meja, mengacaukan susunan aneh pion-pion lain di atas papan catur, cukup mengagetkan dan menghentikan ucapan Mikado.

"Heeee... Kau mau mengelak, ya? Sudahlah Tanaka Tarou-kun... Aku tahu 'semua' tentangmu."

Merasa gentar Mikado hanya bisa menelan kembali kata-kata di ujung lidahnya, ia tidak mau membahayakan harga dirinya di depan pria ini.

Di depan pria yang sudah seperti dewa di Ikebukuro ini.

Orihara Izaya. Pria licik, punya kelainan mental, informan handal, pandai bersilat lidah dan pintar memanipulasi orang. Itulah yang tertanam di benak Mikado, tertancap dalam sejak Masaomi melarangnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan pria ini. Dan ia melanggar larangan itu, demi kebaikan Masaomi.

"Jangan naif, kau datang karena Masaomi-kun 'kan?" Ujar Izaya tajam, meraih sebuah pion Shogi dan menatapnya, tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Mikado yang meledak dalam kebisuan.

"Tolong jangan panggil Kida-kun dengan begitu akrab!" ia meninggikan nada suaranya, alisnya masuk ke arah mata, ia sangat kesal pada Izaya, bahkan urat-urat di dahinya semakin menegang seiring waktu berjalan.

Mengembalikan pion shogi ke tempatnya, Izaya melipat kaki dan meregangkan otot-otot lengan, "Memangnya kenapa? Uuuu... Apa Tanaka Tarou-kun sedang menakutiku sekarang?" ia berjalan ke arah jendela di belakang kursinya. Lalu tanpa takut, ia menyandar di permukaan kaca sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Apa yang mampu kau lakukan tanpa Dollars, Tanaka Tarou-kun?"

"K-kau!" Gigi Mikado bergertakan, setiap bonggol tangannya berseru ingin memukulkan satu tinju ke wajah setan yang kini bermain-main dengan kehidupannya.

Izaya hanya terkikik geli saat menatap wajah memilukan Mikado, "Ayolah, Tanaka Tarou-kun... Ini menyenangkan... Kau seharusnya tahu, apa yang terjadi di Ikebukuro sekarang 'kan?" bisiknya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk masuk ke telinga Mikado.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kata Mikado keras, mata dan telinganya semakin panas, ia tidak mempedulikan getaran yang berasal dari handphone di dalam saku celananya.

"Fu fu fu... Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Tanaka Tarou-kun... Bukankah ini yang kau timbulkan sendiri?" Izaya melangkah lambat-lambat sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu menarik keluar sebuah handphone.

"E-mail? Dollars? Ahahahaha! Ini semakin seru 'kan?" Tawa melengking Izaya menggema, Mikado dengan sigap mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu membaca e-mail masuk.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" ia terkesima menatap puluhan e-mail yang mengisi kotak masuk, menyumpali matanya dengan kata-kata bernada kasar.

**-Pemimpin Dollars hanya anak SMA biasa dan Dollars sendiri hanyalah kebohongan?-**

"Tema yang menarik bukan, Tanaka Tarou-kun?" Izaya melirik muka merah padam Mikado yang terdiam sambil memegangi handphonenya, dengan tangan bergetar.

.

"_Saki-chan? Siapa itu, Kida-kun?"_

"_Ahahaha, ha-hanya teman lama kok! Bukan siapa-siapa! Eh! Taiyakinya sedang diskon! Aku mau beli!"_

_Mana mungkin kau memasang photonya sebagai wallpaper handphonemu jika ia bukan siapa-siapa..._

_Augh... Semakin lama... Aku semakin egois... _

_Bukankah kehadirannya di sini saja sudah mukjizat?_

_Tetapi salahkah, kalau aku ingin lebih?_

"_Ne, Mikado! Kau mau rasa apa?"_

"_Mikadoooo!"_

_Izinkan aku memelukmu, sekali saja..._

"_Mikado!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sooo? Wot do u think? Please REVIEW~**


End file.
